everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Fly Me to the Moon
Summary: '''Yue and Serenity have a romantic dance together. '''Note: There will be a song in this one from Bayonetta (the first one), also called "Fly Me To the Moon". Disclaimer I do not own the song or Bayonetta, all of which belongs to Nintendo and its original composer, please support the initial release. The camera view opens up in New Troy some time after evening training. Yue is sitting by the fire place, staring at the moon, hoping she could see her mother, Chang'e the Moon Faerie up there. Taiyang Hou: 'I miss her too, sis. '''Yue Liang: '''But why? Why did they have to leave us with him?! Of all the things they've done....*sighs*'' '''Taiyang Hou: '''Sis, I know how you feel. He said he loves her but if he really did shouldn't he at least be a good father for his children? I've tried too protect you from him but I couldn't I failed as an older brother. '''Yue Liang: ''*puts her hand on Taiyang's shoulder* Tai, you didn't fail. You've provided for us, whenever it would rain, you'd always give me your jacket, when we had almost no food you'd give me yours, whenever I was sick you found food for me, whenever he did those things to me you would comfort me. You never failed. '''Taiyang Hou; '*smiles at his twin* ''Hey, don't forget to give yourself credit too. Whenever I came home after getting beaten up by him or by people on the streets you would treat my wounds, whenever I couldn't sleep you would sing to me, whenever I was sad you would dance for me. We took care of each other when he didn't. We'll beat those bastards and earn our freedom. I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight, sis. '''Yue Liang: '''Goodnight, Tai. ''*she sighs and looks back up at the full moon* Serenity Mania: 'Yue. '''Yue Liang: '''Serenity, what are you doing out here? '''Serenity Mania: '''Same reason as you. ''*she sits down next to Yue* ''It really is beautiful at this time of the year. '''Yue Liang: '''Yeah, it is. '''Serenity Mania: '''It's a shame though, your mom's stuck up there and my mom's still there and neglecting my siblings. '''Yue Liang: '''I know. ''*she hugs her knees close to herself* '''Serenity Mania: '''Hey, it's gonna be alright. You've us now, we have each other. We don't need those destinies. All we need is each other. ''*she takes Yue by the hand* '' '''Yue Liang: ''*blushes at her girlfriend* Yeah, you're right. ''They kiss. Serenity Mania: 'Umm...Tai mentioned that you can dance....so I was wondering...*she takes out her phone, gets up and turns on Fly Me to the Moon* ''Come dance with me? ''Yue blushes and gets up. She takes Serenity's hand and places her other hand on her shoulder. Serenity smiles and holds her waist with her free hand. Que Fly Me to the Moon performed by Brenda Lee. '' ''Fly me to the moon And let me play among the stars Let me see what Spring is like On Jupiter and Mars'' They begin dancing together. The camera spins around them as they dance, Serenity looks into Yue's eyes and smiles. Yue blushes even more as they continue to dance. ''In other words Hold my hand In other words Darling kiss me'' ''They separate and pull back in. Serenity twirls Yue and they separate again. They continue their waltz as some fireflies begin to fly around them, making the scene more romantic and ambient. Yue sees this and she activates her glyphs.They step onto one of the platform glyphs which begins to float up as they continue to dance together.'' Fill my heart with song And let me sing for ever more You are all I long for All I worship and adore The glyphs floats higher as they continue to dance together. Dancing in the sky. The camera shows shots of their feet stepping on the glyphs and the look on their faces as they get closer to the moon In other words Please be true In other words I love you They grab each other's hands and begin spinning together as they float closer to the moon. The camera spins around them showing them smiling and laughing happily. Serenity then pulls Yue in and they kiss in front of the full moon. The glyphs begin to float back down and as they get back down, they notice that Lian (their biggest shipper) has been watching them the whole time. 'Lian Hua; '''Awww... ''Yue and Serenity look at each other and blush. But they then begin laughing. The camera pans up to the night sky showing the full moon and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes